Received signal strength indicator (RSSI) may refer to the relative received signal strength in a wireless environment. RSSI may indicate a power level being received by a radio. For example, a higher relative RSSI value may indicate a stronger received signal. Conversely, and as another example, a lower relative RSSI value may indicate a weaker received signal. RSSI may be used internally in a component of a device to determine when an amount of radio energy in a channel is below a threshold.